not so clever spy
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: code geass and naruto crossover- wierd pairing Lulu and Deidara. Deidara is a highered assassin who has been working for 9 years but can he out smart the man accused of being Zero?Who has who trapped! luluxDei yaoi rated M


All was quiet in the Ashford estate.

All the lights were off.

Every voice was still.

Lelouch and Nannally had been busy shopping with Shirley for a new outfit for Lulu's birthday party all day.

Lulu hated shopping, absolutely dreaded it, but as soon as he saw the look on Nunnally's face, he knew he would just have to endure; anything to make her happy.

Finding something that both Lulu and Shirley liked was hard. When Lelouch would find something he liked, Shirley would tell him it 'wasn't him' and drag him to the other side of the store to look at something else. Lelouch tried on countless outfits, but every time he did a little 'runway show' for Shirley, she would shake her head and hand him something else to try on.

They managed to pick out a nice pair of black slacks and a blue shirt with a pinstriped vest that worked well together .There was barely enough time to buy the clothes before the store was closing, and the people working didn't look too happy.

The two siblings were tuckered out by the time they got home and decided to go to bed early.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes had been watching them the entire day.

Every word they spoke was heard by someone unseen. Every move they made was mentally recorded.

Now that person lurked just outside their home.

A cool breeze wafted across the estate rolling through long blonde tresses of hair. A masked figure hid behind a tree, peering through his scope, his lips curled up in a grin behind the thin black material of his mask.

Taking a peek through his scope, he could see nothing eventful was happening inside- as he had hoped. The only thing he could make out was a dresser and a bed that appeared to be occupied. According to the information he was given this was the room of Lelouch Lamperouge, his target.

He was a trained Brittanian government assassin, going on nine years experience. If this job tonight went right, everything would fall into place. Killing the man who was accused of being Zero would get him publicity. Then everyone will learn to respect and fear him!

He nearly flew across the school's courtyard to the edge of the building, his foot work barely moving a single blade of grass.

The next thing to do was scale the wall. This was no problem for an assassin of his ranking.

His weapon of choice was explosives, but in this case, his favorite weapon would only get him into more trouble. He was after one man, so using a simple serrated knife or a pistol should do the trick, both of which he carried with him regularly.

Grabbing for a few tools in his pack, the man silently broke the lock on the window pushing it open and slipping in, his dirty black boots meeting the soft white carpet.

Gently, he closed the window, watching for any signs of movement from the person on the bed. So far, so good.

His eyes focused on his prey, moving steadily closer to the figure lying prone on the bed. He really hated it when his 'food' didn't put up a fight. Killing him in his sleep was a cheap shot. O well.

Taking a firm grip on the handle of his knife, the blonde assassin seized a fist full of the other man's dark hair turning his head forcefully.

"I wanna see your face when I kill you-"

The assassin's blue eyes got to the size of saucers. The hair he was holding now close to his face had parted with the head. On the pillow lay a bust of a human sculpture.

It was a decoy! But how…?

"So you finally decided to show yourself." A cunning voice purred from behind.

The man turned around coming to face the barrel of a hand gun.

"You thought I didn't notice you following me?" He cocked the gun.

Shit! There was no way he had been duped this easily!

"Drop your weapon." Lelouch ordered flipping his gun aiming it at the intruder's neck.

The blonde man was visibly sweating now. He glared and bit back a growl. His pride kept the knife in his hand.

"I'll only tell you once more, drop your weapon." Even in the dark, the assassin could see the other's eyes visibly darken, the pools of deep violet turning almost black.

With a silent crash the blade hit the floor, Lelouch's foot kicking it away.

"Now then, tell me who you are."

The man only chuckled.

"Like hell I'll tell you who I am, un." He was mentally kicking himself. On the only job he didn't bring his explosives, he needed them most. Screw the rules; his life was on the line! He could end all of this with just one small explosive…

The cold gun met his forehead, his nostrils flared in anticipation, glaring heavily at the gun's owner.

"..Deidara." the man held at gun point muttered, yet the other occupant of the room didn't seem satisfied with this answer, he only pressed the barrel into his skull. A hand with long slider fingers pulled down his mask.

"Who sent you, 'Deidara'?" He said the blonde's name in a mock tone.

This only made the blonde mad, and he sighed. "Noone 'sent' me. I'm just doing my job."

He knew he'd have to be careful. He'd heard how much this man hated the Brittanian Empire. If he told him he worked for the Brittanian government, it would only hasten his death.

Slowly, the firearm was removed from his sweaty brow, but it was still pointed at him. Assassination had always been at the back of Lelouch's mind. He never once ruled it out, but he didn't think an attempt to kill him would be made so soon.

He would have to use his Geass on this man and make him forget, just like everyone else who got in his way.

Or…

His lips turned up in a smirk.

A feeling of immanent dread fell over Deidara. The look the other man was giving him wasn't a good one; he would probably die now… if he was lucky.

Lelouch got an evil idea: he would punish this man for entering his house uninvited.

"On the bed." Lelouch ordered, not yet using his Geass.

Deidara had an irked expression on his face, giving Lelouch an 'are you serious?!' look.

Lelouch waved his gun. "Do it before I make you."

Damn, this guy was demanding. Slowly, Deidara sat at the edge of the bed, not wanting to seem too eager.

The dark haired man sat next to him, completely on the bed and still holding the gun at him.

"Now then, I want you to suck me off." Lelouch said in a serious voice as if he were simply stating his name.

Deidara couldn't believe this-

Was the guy for real?!

He gulped as the gun pressed into his temple.

Ok. He was.

He tried to keep himself from panicking, weighing the odds within his mind.

The other man who seemed to be around his age wasn't all that bad looking- actually, he was sort of handsome. Maybe he could do this.

Lelouch grinned when Deidara sighed in defeat bowing his head. He moved back against the bars of his headboard, beckoning Deidara with the gun. "Come, and get on with it. You don't want to be here all night, do you?"

Deidara wanted to glare at Lelouch , watching him with that cocky grin on his lips. He would have to change that.

Resenting the position he was in, Deidara crawled on hands and knees towards Lelouch. Thin fingers laced through his blonde hair and he was pulled down, face close to Lelouch's boxer clad crotch. He could smell the other's need through the dark material pressed against his nose.

Taking the hint, Deidara hesitantly removed the boxers, watching the man's semi hard length spring forth from its confines. He licked his lips, eyeing the protruding organ. Perhaps things could be worse.

"Don't do anything stupid or else-" Lelouch was cut off mid sentence by the intense warmth of Deidara's mouth wrapping around his length.

Deidara smirked, hearing a whimper fall from the other's lips as he went down on him, taking him fully into his hot mouth.

Lelouch bit his lip drawing blood. Watching his dick disappear between those pink lips was almost too much, and the sensations were getting to him. Each time Deidara's moist mouth would raise to the tip, his tongue would slide teasingly against the head, rubbing him at just the right points making him arch into the mouth.

Deidara sucked greedily at the cock sliding into his mouth. He found that he liked Lelouch's taste, and getting Lelouch off was making him hard as well. He would have to change things up a bit. He knew the other was close, the way he gripped his hair, panting faster.

Deidara stuffed his mouth with Lelouch, deep throating him. He felt Lelouch's legs tremble at his sides as he came, a groan stifled in his throat.

Lelouch panted, trying to keep his eyes focused on the man who had just given him head.

Deidara slowly let Lelouch's softening dick slide from his mouth. Withdrawing his gun from his leg holster at the same time, he quickly aimed it at the flushed man beneath him.

"Drop your gun, un." Deidara licked his lips of Lelouch's mess, pointing the gun between his eyes and twisting back the arm that had been holding onto his blonde hair.

Right now, Lelouch was a little too stunned to use his Geass, and there was something in the other's eyes that told him he should probably listen. He let his gun fall to the floor, still trying to regain his lost breath.

Deidara grinned and pulled Lelouch down by his legs so he was flat on his back removing his boxers the rest of the way.

Now it was Lelouch's turn to panic.

"Ngh! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Deidara had his arms tied up in an instant and was trying to keep the smaller man's legs apart, throwing his gun beside Lelouch's.

" Hold still!" He pressed the writhing body beneath him down into the mattress, the springs creaking under the movement. He forced Lelouch's legs apart with a knee, rubbing ever so slightly against his member. Lelouch let out a gasp at the feeling, Deidara taking this opportunity to slip his tongue inside the wet cavern.

Deidara let out a moan feeling Lelouch buck his naked hips against his clothed erection.

Lelouch groaned at the contact, watching the man on top of him undo his pants in a hurry. He stopped struggling long enough for Deidara to free himself from his pants. For some reason, he wanted this complete stranger to fill him.

His eyes glazed over eyeing Deidara's thick cock. His insides suddenly burned for the blonde to bury himself inside, he wanted to feel it. A whimper escaped his parted lips, and he blushed more realizing something was moving inside him.

While Lelouch had been sizing up his capturer, deidara managed to slide a finger inside him, wiggling the digit around. Damn, he was going to be tight.

Blue eyes locked with purple, Lelouch's panting body arching off the sheets.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel it too, un." He smirked, pumping two fingers into his soon to be uke.

Deidara leaned down kissing all over Lelouch's jaw line, the other's lips trying to find his. "This… unexplainable attraction…"

In went the third finger, Lelouch clenching his eyes shut tight. He hissed in pleasure when his prostate was rubbed by one of Deidara's fingers. "Haa…" Lelouch was arching back on the fingers now, still glaring up at Deidara. Half of him didn't want to admit what Deidara had said was true.

The blonde's lips were a mere centimeter away, and Lelouch couldn't help but press his own against them groaning out his pleasure as he rode the fingers inside.

Deidara grinned against the other's lips, taking his fingers out. He lined himself up with Lelouch, sliding in, groaning at the slight resistance that met him.

Lelouch's eyes were wide as he squirmed beneath Deidara, arching, trying to hold onto something.

A strange sound left his throat when Deidara had completely filled him, but was muffled when lips met his for a wet, needy kiss.

Deidara gave a few shallow thrusts into Lelouch before he responded grinding himself back against Deidara's sweaty body.

"You feel so wonderful..ahh…Lelouch…" Deidara moved passionately into Lelouch's body, aiming for his spot and hitting it dead on.

Lelouch's eyes were tearing up at the immense pleasure, voicing it louder than he would have wanted.

Deidara brought their lips together for another hot kiss, Lelouch's legs hooking tightly around him, their bodies becoming one in movement.

"d-Deidara…!" Lelouch whispered into Deidara's ear when he plunged especially deep. Determined to make Lelouch cum before him, Deidara slammed hard and fast into his spot feeling Lelouch coil tight around him in response.

He watched in awe as Lelouch's body arched high, his head tilted back, moaning and shaking into completion, his essence shooting all over his own chest.

Filling Lelouch's tightness one last time, Deidara came, groaning into Lelouch's neck.

The dark haired man arched again, trembling and spent.

Deidara sighed pulling out and laying half on half off Lelouch. He grinned up at the tired man, raising himself up just enough to place a kiss on his lips and stare at Lelouch with smiling eyes.

Lelouch was so worn out, but he had to do something about Deidara.

He didn't want him to forget this night they spent together, and he still needed information…

Activating his Geass, he caught Deidara in his gaze.

"Tell me, who do you work for?" Deidara responded without a moment hesitation. "The Brittanian government."

Lelouch's eyes went wide for a moment, but he calmed down. He should have expected.

"What were you instructed to do? What were you told about me?"

Again Deidara spoke the truth. " I am a trained assassin, I was ordered to come and kill you for being under suspicion of being Zero ."

He sighed. "Were you still planning on killing me?"

"No." Deidara responded without blinking once.

Lelouch smiled at that. He'd made his decision, even before Deidara answered his last question.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOA week laterOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lelouch sat out by the pool sunning himself, about to fall asleep. A shadow suddenly became his new source of shade.

"Get up sleepy head. It's almost time for your party."

Lelouch opened his eyes pulling off his sun glasses with a smile.

"I guess it is, huh." He sat up.

"Well come on!" A hand was offered and Lelouch took it standing with a yawn.

"Oh please, you can't be tired yet- we haven't even done anything, un!" Deidara winked at Lelouch taking him by the hand and leading him to his room.

"Besides, I have a present for you…"

Lelouch couldn't help but smile.

He was glad he didn't erase all of Deidara's memories. But what he did erase were all the memories he had with his involvement in Brittanian government, including his last order to kill his dark haired boyfriend.

Things were going how he wanted with him and Deidara, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
